1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-utilizing security systems and more particularly to a system and method for facilitating the use of identification and verification devices in obtaining access to secured environments by authorized users.
2. Prior Art
Security systems using locking devices operable by means of some form of computer input have become commonplace. Many of these computer-utilizing systems, including application programs, computer discs containing sensitive information, automated teller machines, door access systems, banking, credit and information systems, and the like, maintain security by permitting access only after invocation of an identification word and password pair composed of fixed sequences of user chosen or assigned alphanumeric characters. The interaction of invocation and user response is typically achieved by signals produced electronically, optically, piezoelectrically, etc..